Dare
by mayberen
Summary: "I dare you..." [marauders era — short story]
1. 00 introduction

Sirius Black has been 'in love' with Ella Blake since second year when he accidentally tripped her in front of the entire great hall and she called him a idiot and told him to watch where he was going - well, more like she yelled these things. Of course he wasn't paying attention, him being to busy staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes upon (which, in his opinion, she was). From that moment on he swore he'd get Ella Blake to go out with him, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Ella Blake detested Sirius Black ever since second year when he tripped her in front of the entire Great Hall - that was how it all started. She might have gotten over it (she will be the first to admit that she can hold a grudge, even for something as simple as that) if he didn't constantly annoy her though out the rest of her five year's at Hogwarts, asking her out or to marry him at least three (sometimes five) times a day. Her answer was always no; which he would just scoff and say she'd come around eventually. She was just glad she didn't have it as bad as her best friend; Lily Evans, who couldn't, for the life of her, get James Potter to leave her alone for more than five minutes when they were in the same room.

But it's their last year at Hogwarts, only one more year until they leave and join the real world and Sirius has a plan, a very stupid plan but a plan nonetheless, to get Ella Blake to finally say yes. He just hopes it works.

* * *

 _short, sucky summary but it's whatever. this was originally going to be a james sirius potter story but then I got some major sirius black feels and, well need I say more? this will be a short story (only like ten, fifteen chapters, maybe more idk yet) and it doesn't really have a plot... i'm kind of just writing this out of boredom._

 _cara delevingne **as** ella blake_

 _ben barnes **as** sirius black_

 _aaron taylor johnson **as** james potter_

 _andrew garfield **as** remus lupin_

 _jamie bell **as** peter pettigrew_

 _karen gillan **as** lily evans_

 _richard harmon **as** severus snape_

 _ezra miller **as** regulas black_

 _nicholas hoult **as** frank longbottom_

 _carey mulligan **as** alice prewett_

 _hannah murray **as** marlene mckinnon_

 _kathryn prescott **as** natasha howell_

 _ **disclaimer;** I do not own anything besides ella blake, all rights go to j.k. rowling._


	2. 01 the plan

"This has got to be one of the _worst_ plans you've come up with, Padfoot." James sighed, shaking his head at his best friend.

Sirius scoffed, feigning offense. "It's the best I could come up with on such short notice."

James frowned in confusion, "you've had all summer to think of one..."

"I know, I know. I've just been delaying it. I mean what if it doesn't work? What if she ends up hating me or worse? What if-"

"Sirius!" Remus cut in, not in the mood to listen to another rant about Ella Blake. He's sure she's a nice girl but having to hear about her all the time gets pretty annoying, not to mention he also has to put up with James always obsessing over Lily Evans. "Calm down, you're giving me a headache and besides, if she says no then just ask her again like you always do. I mean, she's bound to say yes one of these times just to get you to leave her alone."

"Not helping, Moony." Sirius growled. He's been stressing over this for the past week, snapping at anyone for any little thing. No one knows how important it is to him - except maybe James.

"Just trying to help-"

"Help with what?" Lily Evans cut in, effectively capturing James attention, while Sirius checked to see if Ella was behind her considering they are almost always together. He inwardly sighed in disappointment when he saw that she wasn't.

James grabbed her hand, giving her a huge grin, "nothing Lily Flower."

Lily looked at him in disgust before snatching her hand back and wiping it on her robes, muttering about how she now needed to disinfect her hand.

"Whatever. I came to get James," At this James gave her a confused look, "we're head boy and girl, remember? We have responsibility's."

"Oh right." James mumbled, having forgot about being head boy because of Sirius.

After saying bye to his friends, James left with Lily. Remus leaned back in his seat, hoping to get a bit of sleep before arriving at Hogwarts and Sirius, like he always did when he didn't have anything (or anyone) to distract him, thought about Ella.

"So what is this plan, anyway?" Someone asked, causing both boys to jump. Sirius snapped his head to the left (inwardly wincing when he heard a crack)and stared at Peter for a moment before speaking.

"When the bloody hell did you get here!?" He demanded.

The boys eye's widened before he said, "just after Lily got here... James was to busy staring at her and you were staring in to space, I don't really know what Remus was doing."

All three boys just stared at each other for a moment before Sirius shrugged, and started telling Peter about his plan.

"Well, it's simple really; we're going to play that muggle game truth or dare and I'm going to dare Ella to go out with me." He smiled, only for it to fall when he sees both of his friends expressions, both of them had eyebrows raised as if saying 'that's it?'. "Yeah, it sounded a lot better in my head." He sighed.

Remus rolled his eyes, having had enough of Sirius and his 'plan'. "Padfoot, if you really want her to go out with you then maybe you should stop asking her out every chance you get and not snog every girl you see." He suggested.

Sirius just stared at him, bemused. "Yeah, I like my plan better." He decided.

 _— not edited. (sorry it's boring)_


End file.
